The parent application describes fabric covers that are held down by means of bottles weighted with water, sand, or the like. The bottles therein described are attached to the covers by means of collars that fit against the bottle caps and are, in turn, connected to elastic cords that can be clamped to the cover fabric. Additionally, with reference to the present invention, it is known that plastic bottles are in common use that have flanges extending from their necks. Such a bottle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,357.
A need exists for convenient and inexpensive means to weight down fabric covers such as automobile and boat covers, protective tarpaulins on building materials, and even bed sheets. It is a great advantage if the heavy element of the weighting means is available at or close by the site of its use and does not have to be transported to or away from that site. It would also be an advantage to eliminate the need for the collars of the abovementioned application since these will eventually wear out and, in any case, will fit only one bottle-neck size.